


Tell Me You're Fine

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: What do you do when you're achingly disappointed in your friend but don't want to lecture them again? WRITE A DAMN POEM ABOUT IT.
Kudos: 1





	Tell Me You're Fine

**Author's Note:**

> I am so frustrated with everything.

What is wrong with you?  
What is wrong with me?  
Whose fault is it  
That you have no responsibility?   
You're thirteen and we're supposed to all distant,  
And yet I'm hearing you're willingly pregnant?   
I don't know what to say anymore.  
You grew up way too fast my friend, now watch as your life gets thrown out the door.

What is wrong with me?   
I'm so full of shit.  
I tell you I'm not mad  
But here I am, losing it.   
You're asking for pregnancy advice from a fucked up asexual;  
in the power plant of our discussion, I'm nothing but spent fuel.   
You say you're not mad but something divides us  
Like I'm immature and you're the one that should get the trust.  
You'll get the trust because you suffer from lust and I can't conjure a backbone, much less a goddamn hormone,  
So stop calling me innocent and wholesome and soft and lovable  
I crucify my skin until it still stings the next day; I'm not a goddamn angel.  
Any insult you want to say to me, please don't because I've said it to myself.  
I'm an underweight, immature, dysfunctional help desk  
On a broken chair but I'll never learn to fix it.  
  
I've been exposed to one too many bright lights  
I've been irradiated without a conscious choice.   
How fucked up is it?   
Why did I believe  
That I can leave you alone for a week and a half  
Without risking everything? 

Kids these days are forced to grow up  
study college, get a job, go find a spouse to love.   
I'm sorry, it's not healthy,  
I'm only thirteen  
and if the pressure gets more heavy, I won't live past twenty-three.  
So please shut up  
Don't say I'm not enough.  
I _bleed_ for the life I lead,  
I _cry_ when someone loves me.  
I lock away every thought I own  
I cut to set them free.  
I'm supposed to live the way I want   
but what's that even mean?   
No one's free.  
Society peaked.  
Life isn't for living anymore; it's fucking mandatory.

I don't know who this voice is;  
There's no way this is me.  
If I were here, I'd be okay  
I tested ENFP-T.   
So who is this patient?  
Who owns this heart?   
Tell me who the fuck hurt you  
and why it got this far.

**Author's Note:**

> I am still mad.


End file.
